Another Side
by randomemochild
Summary: Ichigo's hollow side is let loose and it doesn't look good for Uryu! Mostly lemon. Boy/Boy, yaoi.


Another Side

Rated: M for rape, sexual content and language

Pairing: Ichigo/Uryu

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: The Hollow side of Ichigo comes out and it doesn't look good as far as Uryu is concerned. Some more lemony goodness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (no matter how much I wish I did) Tite Kubo does, although if I did, it would be taking a very _adult _turn…

Warning: THIS IS YAOI, BOY/BOY LOVE, WHATEVER U WANNA CALL IT, BUT IF U DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ALSO, MAY CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS!! U WERE WARNED!

Author's Note: I don't know why, but lately, I fallen in luv with the Ichigo/Uryu pairing. Set post Soul Society arc and after the war. Oh…and I should warn you of some character deaths…sorry to anyone who are fans of these characters. As an apology, I'll accept flames too, so long as you review.

Ichigo Kurosaki sat in his English class, listening to the droning voice of the teacher. It wasn't like he wasn't _trying_ to pay attention. _Anything_ would have been a good distraction, but he found it harder and harder lately to concentrate on anything. Not after the war.

There had been so many losses on all sides. Practically all of the arrancar had been killed. Then Aizen and Gin. So many lower seats and a handful of lieutenants and captains. All of them gone. Even his own friends, who had wanted to do nothing more than support him, were gone. Chad was the first one killed. Then one by one, all of his school friends began to fall. Tatsuki. Keigo. Mizuiro. Chizuru. All of them sacrificed to make the key.

Ichigo laughed bitterly to himself. A thousand souls from his town had been slaughtered by Aizen for a key that was barely larger than his pinky. And to top it all off, to make it seem like nothing happened, the captains had erased and changed everyone's memories. The only ones left who actually knew what happened were Uryu, Orihime and himself. Eventually, Orihime became so traumatized, that even her memory had to be rewritten. The last he heard about her was that she was living in America with her current boyfriend, about to go to a fashion school. Ichigo smiled at this thought.

_At least someone came out of this happy_, he thought. _Sometimes, I wish someone would come and erase my memory, so I could forget all of this… _The one person who had surprised him was Uryu. The one person whom Ichigo thought would less than likely join the fight was there with him all the way and had saved his life on many occasions.

After the war had ended, his personality had completely changed. For the better or worse, he didn't know. Uryu, who was once at the top of the class, had started to ignore everything that had to do with school, becoming a deviant. Most days, the brunette wouldn't even go to school or would come really late. _As if he has something better to do…_

And where was the orange haired teen in all this? Ichigo supposed that he should have been fortunate that his family was one of the few survivors of the war, but every time he thought of the death of his friends, all those people that he failed… And worse of all was how Soul Society had swept the whole thing under the rug.

The memories of a ton of families erased, never to remember their dead loved ones. 100,000 people were replaced by people from other regions who were "convinced" by realtors (who interestingly enough resembled the squad 13 captains) to move into Karakura Town.

Ichigo looked around at the nameless strangers that he had to endure the rest of his senior year with. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door of the classroom opened and a boy stepped through.

"Mr. Ishida, I see you're late. _Again,_" scolded the teacher.

"Better late than never. Isn't that what they always say?" Uryu said with a deliberate hint of sarcasm that made Ichigo laugh out loud.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'm glad you find this funny. You can join Ishida here in detention after school." Ichigo scowled as the brunette took a seat next to him.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up. Really, what's the point of showing up?" the orange haired teen asked.

"I got bored at home. Besides, I can't just leave you all alone," Uryu smirked.

"Smart-ass," grinned Ichigo.

He couldn't explain why, but for some reason after the war, he and Uryu had formed a strong bond of friendship, but then again when you're the only two people to survive a mass slaughtering from Menos and Arrancar and remember it, well, it's bound to bring two people together. Ichigo thought it was better that the Quincy was now his friend and not his sworn rival for life, but then again, in a weird way, they had always been friends.

"So, did it happen again?" Uryu said in a more serious tone.

"Yeah," sighed the other boy "It sucks that I can't control it, even after everything that happened."

For a while, he had been having trouble controlling the hollow side of himself. The blackouts were especially terrifying. One minute, he'd be in bed sleeping and the next, he'd wake up in some other part of Japan, not knowing how he'd gotten there. Urahara had suggested it was because Ichigo was bottling up his feelings about the war, but he'd dismissed the former captain's advice as the "overly emotional ranting of an old kook."

Snapping out of his thoughts, the substitute soul reaper said, "Uryu, what happens if I do something awful?" "I'm sure you won't."

Later that day, both Uryu and Ichigo were sitting in the hot, stuffy room that was the detention hall. "So, here we are," said the teacher "I hope this session, which will be one of _many_, will teach you not to be so insolent."

The brunette teen merely adjusted his glasses, but the orange haired teen became angrier by the minute.

The teacher continued, "It's a shame really. Looking at your records, you two were at the top of your class, but now it seems like you don't even care. Just look at your classmates-."

"Stop it!" Ichigo yelled, enraged.

"Ichigo…" the Quincy began.

"Oh? _You _have something to add, Mr. Kurosaki? _They're_ doing a lot better than you are. _They'll_ probably graduate before you. _They'll_ go on to college and lead better lives than you two. _They_-."

"Shut the hell up," the shinigami all but screamed, his fists clenching with anger "You think I give a fuck about my future?! You think I fucking care if I graduate or lead a stupid, fake, happy life when 100,000 people are-?!"

"Ichigo, don't!" Uryu stopped him before the other boy could continue.

The older man, glared at the teen in shock and fury. "Well, we'll just see what your father has to say about this then!" And he stormed off to the principal's office, slamming the door behind him.

"Why'd you stop me?" the spiky haired teen demanded.

"S-sorry, I know he was being an idiot, but you know that we're not allowed to tell about the events-."

Ichigo sighed, "By the order of the Captain General. Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just, whenever they start talking like that, not even knowing that they wouldn't even be here if…" The substitute shinigami broke off in mid sentence and went towards the window.

"Are you…?" began the Quincy, but then he noticed that the other boy had tears streaming down his face.

"They're all dead because of me."

"No, they're not. You tried really hard."

"Stop it! Stop it with the pity crap."

"Ichigo, please…it's okay…" Surprising himself, Uryu stroked Ichigo's back comfortingly and the taller boy sank himself into the nook of the Quincy's shoulder.

They stayed like this until Ichigo muttered, "Let's go."

"What? Where?" Uryu asked.

"Just…outta here for a second."

Uryu and Ichigo quietly snuck out of the classroom and they ended up on the roof of their school. Ichigo led the brunette to a small room at the edge of the building. "Where are we?" asked the Quincy.

"I found this place a while ago. I come here to think about things. It's kinda peaceful," replied the orange haired teen as the pair entered the room.

Even though the room was used for storage, Uryu could feel an aura of peace and calm in it, a feeling that neither one of them had felt in a long time. "Yeah, I know what you mean," the shorter teen answered.

The shinigami and the Quincy sat down on an old blue cot in the corner.

"Uryu?" said Ichigo softly.

"Yeah?" answered the other teen as he adjusted his slightly crooked glasses.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what you did back there. I was about to explode on that teacher…and also for everything else during…the war…"

"You don't have to thank me, Ichigo," Uryu replied passionately "I would have helped out regardless."

The orange haired teen nodded, "Isn't it funny how it takes a war and everyone dying for us to become friends?"

The brunette said "I see what you mean, but I think we were always friends despite me hating you for being a shinigami, it was just that…we were too stubborn and proud to admit it."

A sad look appeared in the taller teen's eyes that struck feelings within the Quincy.

"Please don't blame yourself Ichigo," Uryu comforted, while sounding like he was about to start crying himself "We couldn't prevent what happened, but if our friends were still alive, they wouldn't want us to suffer."

Unexpectedly, Ichigo embraced the other boy and began to cry into his shoulder.

This time, Uryu joined him, tears falling from his own eyes. The orange haired teen pulled away from the Quincy. Warm brown eyes met piercing dark blue ones. "Uryu…" Ichigo sighed before separating the distance between his lips and the other boy's.

Uryu's gasped at the fact that Ichigo was kissing him, but the surprising thing was that he was not at all uncomfortable with it. As a matter of fact, the shinigami's soft yet firm lips felt good against his own. He decided it would be okay if he kissed him back.

Ichigo moaned at the pressure that Uryu applied to the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around the brunette, then ran his fingers through the other's hair. When the need for air called, they separated, both of them panting heavily.

"W-what was that?" Uryu stammered as he tried to hide a deep blush. He was surprised when the orange haired teen suddenly grabbed him and pushed him down onto the cot. Ichigo climbed on top of the Quincy and began to kiss his neck.

The brunette gasped, "Please…wait. You're going too fast." Ignoring him, Ichigo slid his hands underneath the neatly ironed shirt of the other boy and pinched a nipple. Uryu moaned loudly, which elicited a laugh out of the taller teen.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny," the Quincy frowned. Ichigo looked up at Uryu and the brunette could have sworn for a second that the shinigami had turned paler and that his eyes were now a gold and black color.

"Ichigo, are you-?"

"Go!" yelled the brown eyed teen while his face contorted into pain "Go before I hurt you!"

"I-I don't…"

"Please just go!" Uryu reluctantly stood up and headed for the door, but an arm grabbed onto his and prevented him from moving. "What the hell is wrong…with…you…?" the Quincy began, but he looked right at Ichigo, or at least what used to be Ichigo.

There, in the orange haired teen's place was a white haired, pale faced, golden eyed _thing _(Uryu didn't even know what to call it.)

"Well, well, if it isn't the Quincy," smirked the creature.

"Y-you're Ichigo's hollow, aren't you?" Uryu said, trying not to sound terrified.

The hollow applauded slowly, "Very good. You're not as dumb as ya look. Ya shoulda listen ta kingy's warning 'bout goin'. Now you and me are gonna have a lil' fun."

"Yeah right, like I'd ever let you'd touch me," the blue eyed teen said defiantly.

The hollow headed towards the door and locked it in place with a piece of wood nearby. "Oh really?" it scoffed "Just a second ago, ya let the king grope ya. Don't worry, I'm just gonna do what _he _was eventually gonna do."

"Don't you dare touch me or else-."

"Wha? You gonna use your Quincy powers on me? The ones ya lost in Soul Society." The brunette's eyes widened at the fact that the hollow and Ichigo had secretly known this for a while.

"Ichigo…please listen to me. You have to control him!"

The hollow pulled Uryu close to him and whispered, "Control me? I _am _him. And if you know what's good for ya, you'll let me control ya." He slammed the brunette down onto the floor and began to tear the other's clothing off.

"Stop! Please!" the frightened boy yelled.

The hollow ignored him while staring at the form of the other boy. "Hmm, not bad," he smirked.

The hollow then began to kiss the other's neck once again. Uryu tried to hold in the moans that threatened to come out, but his body betrayed him when he cried out in pleasure. Pleased with the sounds he heard, the albino moved down to the Quincy's exposed nipples.

"No-ugh…stop….ah…"

"Heh, you're mine Quincy. I'll stop when _I _wanna." The brunette was surprised when the hollow began to strip off his clothing.

"I-Ichigo…what are you doing?!" Uryu gasped when he saw the incredible size below the other's waist.

"Blushin' Quincy? Ya must want it real bad," taunted the golden eyed hollow.

"No-," was all the slim teen could say before the nameless hollow placed slim legs over his own shoulders.

"Tell me, Quincy. Ya ever been fucked before?"

"No, please…no. I'm a virgin, please."

"Ah, really?" it said, intrigued "Then the next couple of minutes will really hurt like a bitch."

Without warning or preparation, the hollow thrust his length into the young teen fiercely, knocking the other's glasses off. Uryu screamed in pain, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh…fuck…" moaned the hollow as he began to slide in and out.

The brunette clenched his teeth tightly, afraid of saying anything that might antagonize the situation any further.

"Damn, you're one hell of a bleeder. Ya weren't shittin' 'bout bein' a virgin," smirked the orange haired hollow as he rubbed a hand against Uryu's thigh and showed him the blood.

Tears began to fall from Uryu's eyes, his Quincy pride long forgotten. He just wanted this to end as quickly as possible. A few moments later, the hollow's thrusts became more erratic and fast paced, signaling that his release was coming soon. He let out a loud growl as he spilled his seed into the brunette, then promptly collapsed onto the floor.

Later that evening, Uryu was still in the small room, curled up in the corner farthest from Ichigo. He didn't want to go anywhere near the cot, since it held bad memories. He was still in shock from what happened and still couldn't believe it. Ichigo…no-the hollow had forced himself on him. He couldn't blame the orange haired teen.

The Quincy glanced at the other teen's face. Ichigo looked peaceful and young, much like his normal self, with no sign of a hollow's touch. A brief thought passed in his head about how he would explain this to Ichigo. Just then, the orange haired teen began to wake up.

"Ugh, dammit, not again," cursed the substitute shinigami as he opened his eyes and found that he was still in school. _Jeez, I wonder what I did this time. _Ichigo noticed that he felt somehow different. He'd always feel strange after his inner hollow blackouts, but something seemed _wrong _to the teen. He looked down at his pants and saw that they were loosened and a bit bloody. Not to mention there was a clear, sticky substance which he didn't even _want_ to identify.

_Okay, don't panic, _Ichigo thought, while inwardly panicking. _Just remember the last thing you did. The last thing I did...last thing I did was…was…_

"Uryu?" he said, as he spotted the Quincy curled up in the corner wearing only a torn shirt and looking very much shaken.

"H-hey I-I-Ichigo," the brunette stammered.

"Uryu, what happened to you? Did-did I do this to you?" the orange haired teen demanded. "This? This is nothing. We just got into…a little fight, that's it. That's it."

Ichigo slowly walked over to Uryu and helped him up. "Uryu," began the taller boy "I need you to tell me the truth. Look me in the eyes."

Uryu looked up at the other boy and seeing the sincerity in his eyes, confessed, "It wasn't your fault, Ichigo. I don't blame you."

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed, punching a hole into a nearby wall "Why do I always hurt everyone around me?!"

"Please-."

"Stop it Uryu. Stop fucking pitying me. I _raped _you! _Raped you! _You should hate me! Hate me, Uryu, hate me…"

Through tear laden eyes, the Quincy cried, "I can't hate you…Ichigo. I-I love you. You're all that I have left."

The shinigami's eyes widened at the other's declaration.

"Say something, Ichigo. Please say something. Don't be an asshole. Please, dammit!"

Ichigo was too stunned to form words and instead, pulled the shorter boy closer to him and held him. "You're all that I have left too. I love you too, Uryu," he whispered.

"Ichigo," Uryu asked "Will-will you stay with me tonight?"

Without forming words, Ichigo pulled the Quincy into a soft kiss and then said, "Of course. I wouldn't want to be an asshole, now would I?"

"Then, we should head to your place then?"

"My place? With my crazy father? Let's go to your place. At least then, we'd be at peace. Kissing, touching, hugging…" And Ichigo whispered a couple of more things which caused Uryu to blush.

"Ichigo!" he laughed "A bit too soon."

"Ne? I guess you're right. Uryu, I'm…sorry, even though an apology isn't much for something that serious," Ichigo sighed.

"It's okay," the Quincy said as he put on a second pair of glasses and pants (because a Quincy and the master of sewing is always prepared, lol) "Besides, if I had _really _wanted to stop you, I could've used my Quincy powers."

"What?!" the shinigami yelled in a state of shock "How'd you get your powers back?! And you let me do that to you?!"

"From my dad," Uryu answered "And…maybe I let you do that to me, but I didn't expect for you…or your hollow rather to go so fast."

"Sorry. Next time, I'll go slower."

The two of them left the storage room and headed towards the ground floor of the school. "Ichigo?" sighed Uryu as he clasped one of the taller boy's hands with his own.

"Yeah?"

"Where do we go from here?" Ichigo turned and smiled at Uryu, "I guess…we just accept what is…"

Whew, it's over! Not really too angsty, but I felt really bad for 'em and decided Uryu and Ichigo needed a happy ending. Sorry if it's a bit OOC! R & R people! And good news. I found the disk for my Yu-gi-oh! Story, _Stuck in School_, so to my faithful readers, it shall be finished soon!


End file.
